


Jewelry

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Conversacion, F/M, Jewelry, Juego previo, Lime, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Saber y Archer están en juego previo, cuando él nota algo y le pregunta: "-Saber, tú ¿eres un rey no es así? -Ella asiente y él continúa- ¿Por qué no usas ninguna joya?





	Jewelry

Unos delgados y hábiles dedos masculinos tiraban de la corbata de la chica; mientras, ella saboreaba con viveza los labios de su acompañante. La noche era oscura, fresca y silenciosa; apenas se distinguían lejanos sonidos de fauna nocturna y en el cielo resplandecía la luna en cuarto creciente, su luz iluminaba de manera tenue la habitación y se fundía con las sábanas blancas de la cama ocupada por los amantes. 

—Siempre llevas demasiada ropa, Saber —dijo el hombre con la respiración entrecortada en medio del beso. 

—Tú muy poca y muchos estorbos. —Le contestó con dificultad, mientras se separaba de su boca y señalaba uno de sus brazaletes de oro. 

El hombre soltó a reír. 

—¡Ha! Esto no es nada, debiste verme en la época de esplendor de Uruk —dijo mirando hacia un lado, rememorando sus lejanas vivencias con una ligera sonrisa decorando su rostro. De pronto, pareció darse cuenta de algo importante y miró detalladamente a la mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre él; mientras, ella se quitaba el chaleco de su traje sastre y lo hacía a un lado. 

—Saber, tú eres un rey ¿No es así? —preguntó en tanto le ayudaba a desabotonar la blusa de seda negra. Una vez abierta la prenda, la piel lechosa de la mujer resaltó conformando un contraste perfecto entre su desnudez y su vestimenta.  

—Lo soy —contestó deslizando la blusa por sus hombros, mostrando más piel— ¿Qué hay con eso? —preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa y luego echó la blusa al suelo.   **  
**

El rubio miró sin pudor su piel descubierta, era increíble lo excitado que podía llegar a sentirse con tan sólo verla sin ropa. Se lamió rápidamente los labios y contuvo la respiración un momento. La mujer soltó su rubia melena antes atada; hebras suaves, doradas y lisas enmarcaron su rostro, cayendo y cubriendo sus delicadas formas.

—Me pregunto ¿por qué no usas ninguna joya? —cuestionó intentando controlar su deseo de poseerla sin más; su duda era genuina y quería una respuesta. **  
**

Saber echó su cuerpo hacia adelante, recostándose sobre el cuerpo aún vestido del rubio, le pasó los brazos por la nuca y se acercó a su rostro; mientras, él empezó a acariciarle delicadamente la espalda.

—Fui un rey modesto —contestó mirando sus ojos carmesí— nunca quise grandes lujos, el símbolo de mi realeza era mi corona, sólo la usaba en reuniones con mis caballeros y en ceremonias formales; en el campo de batalla no me servía para nada—. Una vez dicho esto, volvió a juntar su boca con la del Rey de Héroes. 

El beso era intenso, sus bocas encajadas se movían con perfecta sincronía mientras sus lenguas peleaban por tener el dominio sobre la cavidad contraria. El rubio paseó una mano hasta llegar más allá de la espalda baja de la mujer, masajeó la perfecta curva y la apretó consiguiendo un sensual gemido de Arturia soltado directamente dentro de su boca.      

Luego de algunos minutos el rubio se separó del beso buscando aire y después, un poco más repuesto, sonrió levemente con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos carmesí.

—Interesante, yo nunca use corona, pero adornaba mi cuerpo con las joyas más exquisitas que se lograban extraer de mi reino y muchas otras que me enviaban desde otras regiones como ofrendas de paz; zafiros, esmeraldas, lapislázulis, obsidianas... tengo mucha joyería en mi portal, te mostraré un poco —anunció el hombre y la servant se incorporó volviéndose a sentar sobre las caderas del rey, mientras éste sacaba de su tesorería varios brazaletes de oro que fue poniendo en las muñecas y brazos de la rubia; también sacó varios collares de distintos tamaños, todos adornados con brillantes rubíes y con ellos vistió el torso desnudo de la mujer quien soltó un ligero quejido ante el contacto frío de los accesorios contra su piel.

Gilgamesh contempló el arreglo improvisado que había hecho en ella. 

—Te ves hermosa —dijo completamente embelesado.  **  
**

La joven se sonrojó y miró con detalle aquellos objetos.

—Son muy llamativas, supongo que los rubíes son tus favoritos —dijo acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la gema roja más grande de unos de los collares.  **  
**

—En su tiempo lo fueron, los usaba muy a menudo porque hacen juego con mis ojos —comentó el rey de héroes con cierto orgullo.

Saber miró fijamente los ojos de su amante por un momento, perdiéndose en la espesura del rojo vivo de sus orbes. 

—A mí me parece que tus ojos son una mezcla entre un rubí y una turmalina ojo de gato —dijo seriamente, a lo que el rey de Uruk alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿De verdad? —indagó intrigado por la observación de la mujer rey. 

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ese tipo de turmalinas son bastante raras —Comenzó a relatar—, son llamadas así porque tienen pequeñas inclusiones en forma de aguja por dentro, lo que las hace parecerse al ojo de un gato, justo como los tuyos; profundos y felinos —Terminó con una sonrisa en tanto una de sus manos se iba colando poco a poco por debajo de la camiseta blanca del rubio. 

El rey de Uruk sonrió al sentir esa mano traviesa acariciando su abdomen, tomó a la mujer por la cintura y los giró a ambos para que ella quedara acostada sobre la cama mientras ahora, era él quien se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella.

—Vaya Saber, para ser alguien que nunca las uso, sabes mucho de joyas —dijo quitándose la camiseta ante la mirada de la mujer semidesnuda. 

La joven rey se sonrojó al ver a su igual y volvió a probar suerte acercando una de sus manos a su bien trabajado cuerpo; esta vez el rubio la dejó hacer y mientras seguía contorneando con sus palmas el torso del rubio, la mujer empezó a hablar. Siempre había algo nuevo que ella le contaba en medio de la intimidad de sus encuentros.

—A Ginebra le encantaban, casi nunca hablábamos —dijo con melancolía— yo siempre estaba en las afueras del reino, entrenando soldados y frenando invasiones, los breves periodos de tiempo que llegaba a pasar en mi castillo, los pasaba enfrascada en reuniones en la mesa redonda con mis caballeros y a la reina le dedicaba el menor tiempo posible —La mujer dejó de acariciar al rubio y se puso aún más seria—. Supongo que se sentía muy sola, pero cuando al fin no podía evadirla más, ella me platicaba muy animada sobre el contenido del joyero real de Britannia, hablaba de cada joya con precisión y afecto mientras me las mostraba una por una.

La mujer miró hacia la ventana, sus ojos verdes brillaban con lo que aún, el servant Archer no podía distinguir entre tristeza o enfado.

—Ella nunca me reprochó por el abandono, así que lo menos que yo podía hacer, era escucharla —dijo y luego guardó silencio.  

El hombre de Mesopotamia observó el cambio de humor de Saber y optó por abordar el tema de manera delicada.

—Ginebra fue tu esposa, si no me equívoco —comentó fingiendo no recordar la leyenda arturiana y comenzó a desabrochar con lentitud el pantalón de la ojiverde quien asintió con la cabeza, confirmando el comentario del rubio.

—¿Crees que fue una mujer infeliz? —preguntó mientras le sacaba el pantalón. Inesperadamente la mujer le ayudó con su cometido, mostrando que, aunque se había puesto un poco sombría, el deseo que compartía con el hombre sobre ella, seguía latente.

—No lo creo —contestó— lo sé, ella era preciosa, tenía el cabello rojo más bonito de todas las doncellas, nadie podía dejar de mirarla en cuanto entraba a alguna habitación, ella pudo haber hecho muy feliz a cualquier hombre, en cambio al ser mi reina... —Guardó silencio un momento y soltó un suspiró—. Yo siempre fui fría, dura y distante, únicamente la besé el día de la boda y luego, jamás la toqué, siempre puse como pretexto el código de caballería que dictaba reprimir los deseos sexuales —dijo con una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa en su voz. 

Al escuchar esto, Archer hizo una ligera mueca de sorpresa y después no pudo evitar reír.

—Fuhaha vaya con la señorita caballería —dijo con voz cantarina— no obstante, henos aquí —El hombre acarició con delicadeza los blancos muslos de la servant. 

Esta acción del rey de héroes molestó a la mujer quien, enfadada se quitó las manos del rubio de encima y se alejó de él, a un extremo de la amplia cama dándole la espalda.

El rey dorado no perdió tiempo, se acercó a ella para abrazarla por detrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello. La mujer cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto aun por encima de su enojo. 

—Si no quieres que te deje, no me lo eches en cara, Gilgamesh. —Su voz sonó dolida, eso y el hecho de que ella lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, le hizo entender al rubio que ella se sentía herida.

—Me retracto —Se disculpó—, ven aquí —pidió con voz amable, echándose un poco hacia atrás, dejando espacio para que la rubia se volteara hacia él y así lo hizo; mientras, él la recibió acariciándole el rostro en señal de disculpa y afecto.

—Pero —continuó Archer— según leí en uno de los libros de Tokiomi, tu esposa te fue infiel con uno de tus caballeros. —La voz del hombre era totalmente seria, sin ningún rastro de burla.

Saber se tomó un momento antes de hablar. Ese tema en particular era bastante difícil de manejar para ella, aun cuando ya ni siquiera tenía importancia alguna.

—Es verdad —dijo con voz neutra— pero yo siempre comprendí los motivos de ambos, Lancelot era tan leal a mí que puso a su propio hijo a mi servicio como caballero de la mesa redonda y —la mujer tomó aire— Ginebra, ella fue tan desdichada por mi culpa; eran buenas personas que yo apreciaba mucho, no puedo culparlos por enamorarse, menos ahora que por fin entiendo el concepto —dijo mirando profundamente al Rey de Héroes quien, gratamente sorprendido por el comentario se acercó a depositar un breve beso en los labios de la rubia. Cuando se separaron la mujer prosiguió.

—Yo quería que ellos fueran felices, pero —Los ojos de la servant brillaron con amenazantes lágrimas, que la obligaron a respirar hondamente para tranquilizarse— había riesgo de que mi autoridad y mi imagen como rey se mancharan si se ventilaba el adulterio, por eso tuve que ir tras ellos —confesó con pesar y luego cerró los ojos.

Saber tenía demasiadas memorias dolorosas y tristes guardadas en su mente; las muertes de varios caballeros que ella misma había entrenado, la inesperada desaparición de Merlín, los incesantes llantos de Ginebra que había decidido ignorar. Pero de entre todos, haber tenido que privar de la vida a sir Lancelot era un recuerdo que la llenaba de culpa y amargura. 

—Yo nunca debí ser el rey —dijo casi en un murmuro— sólo le lleve infelicidad a la gente que depositó su esperanza en el rey Arturo, a todos los que se acercaron a mí.   **  
**

El rey dorado la miró seriamente con dureza en sus ojos, casi molesto.

—¡Tonterías! —espetó con voz firme.

La mujer lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué... —la pregunta de la rubia no fue terminada porque Archer no lo consintió.

—Arturia —La llamó— yo soy el Rey de Héroes ¿entiendes? —preguntó de manera retórica— mi voluntad es absoluta. 

Por lo regular, cuando Gilgamesh se ponía en su modo de "Soy el rey de todo, hagan lo que ordeno, todo me pertenece y no toquen mis tesoros"; el Rey de los Caballeros tenía una gran facilidad para ignorarlo, pero esta vez escuchó atentamente su discurso.   

—Siempre tengo la razón y mi palabra es la verdad —dijo con orgullo— a sabiendas de eso, te lo digo mujer —El rubio aún de lado, se acercó a su rostro sin despegar sus ojos carmesí de los brillantes verdes de Saber—, nadie podría ser infeliz a tu lado —dijo de repente con voz mansa mientras acariciaba su mejilla expuesta con delicadeza.

La reacción de la mujer fue inmediata, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que esta vez surcaron su rostro. El hombre la estrechó en sus brazos brindándole consuelo, dejándola desahogarse. 

Unos minutos después, la mujer logró calmarse y Gilgamesh se dedicó a secar sus lágrimas; el Rey de Héroes se decidió a iniciar de nuevo la conversación, esta vez de un tema más ameno.

—Mis ojos son rubíes con interior de turmalinas —declaró con tono altivo— pero los tuyos Saber, se parecen a las esmeraldas Fura y Tena —afirmó, causando que la mujer lo mirara con cierta curiosidad, por lo que el rey de Uruk comenzó a explicarse. 

—Antes se creía que las mejores esmeraldas eran las de las minas egipcias, pero después encontraron que las gemas de Colombia eran mucho más valiosas, fue ahí que un campesino descubrió a Fura, la esmeralda más grande del mundo encontrada hasta ahora y a Tena, la más valiosa por su precioso y rico color verde oscuro —El hombre miró fijamente a la rubia—, justo el color de tus ojos Arturia —comentó con una sonrisa; luego depositó un beso en su mejilla y con sus manos recorrió la suave piel desnuda de la mujer.

La rubia suspiró agradada por el contacto y sintiéndose deseosa de nuevo, también acarició el torso del Rey de Héroes. Gilgamesh al sentir la participación de Saber, notándola más relajada, siguió con su relato sin detener las acciones de sus manos.

—Las nombraron así porque las encontraron prácticamente juntas en una localidad cercana a unas famosas montañas de Sudamérica, en ese lugar se contaba una vieja leyenda que decía que el príncipe Tena y la princesa Fura se amaron profundamente —Archer se movió, recostando a la rubia sobre su espalda, separó sus piernas con cuidado para situarse entre ellas y luego comenzó a besar y lamer el blanco cuello de la mujer que cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la agradable sensación.

—Pero era un amor prohibido— dijo el rubio contra la piel de la servant— había un pleito entre sus familias, por tanto no podían casarse, una verdadera tontería en mi opinión —comentó y mordió un poco la delicada piel, provocando un gemido mitad sorpresa, mitad placer de la boca de Arturia.

—Entonces, el príncipe Tena lleno de dolor por no poder estar con su amor, se quitó la vida —La rubia enredó sus manos en el suave cabello lacio de Gilgamesh, incitándolo a que continuara, guiándolo a sus puntos más sensibles, mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular—, al ver a su amado muerto, la princesa lloró inconsolablemente y cada una de sus lágrimas se convirtieron en esmeraldas que se esparcieron en aquellas montañas.

—Que historia más triste —expresó Saber intentando contener sus gemidos causados por las acciones del rubio quien, había empezado a restregar su cadera contra la de ella— aunque también me parece romántico que las nombraran así por la leyenda, son como nosotros —Alcanzó a decir antes de soltar un sonoro gemido.  

—¿Te parece? —cuestionó el Rey de Héroes mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón para desnudarse por completo.

—Lo nuestro también es imposible Archer —dijo ella retirándose la única prenda que le quedaba y las joyas del rey de Uruk. Una vez que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, el rubio volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas de Saber y con tortuosa lentitud frotó su miembro contra los suaves pliegues femeninos, sintiendo la cálida humedad de su centro.

—No puede ser imposible porque está sucediendo justo ahora —replicó el héroe dorado con cierto aire burlón; a veces simplemente adoraba como Arturia podía darle demasiadas vueltas a un asunto sencillo.

La mujer con las mejillas encendidas y la respiración entrecortada lo miró a los ojos, los ojos de rubí y turmalina cuyo color connotaba peligro, calor, pasión, amor... Estiró sus brazos para acercarlo a su rostro.

—Si —concedió la joven rey— pero lo que tenemos no está destinado a durar, cuando acabe esta guerra será imposible que volvamos a vernos —dijo y luego lo besó profundamente mientras ondulaba sus caderas, aumentando el contacto y la fricción entre sus intimidades. 

El rubio rompió el beso y conteniendo sus propios gemidos sonrió de lado; sus ojos brillaban de manera peculiar y la mujer debajo de él sabía que con el Rey de Héroes nada sucedía por casualidad.

—¿Qué tramas Gilgamesh? —preguntó deteniendo sus caderas y estrechando sus ojos hacia él. 

—He decidido lo que le ordenaré al grial —dijo tranquilo mirando sus ojos de esmeralda, aquellos tan vivos, frescos, decididos, preciosos... Y luego procedió a hundir la punta de su hombría en la cálida cavidad de la mujer que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante la promesa de placer.

—¿Qué será? —preguntó Saber entre jadeos, sintiendo una leve incomodidad mientras el rubio entraba cada vez más profundo en su cuerpo.

—Que nos deje estar juntos —confesó penetrándola hasta el límite y luego se quedó quieto mientras ella se amoldaba a él. 

La rubia respiró con dificultad, miró hacia un lado y comenzó a mover las caderas con lentitud, mientras el otro servant se mantuvo quieto, esperando la señal.

—Para pedir eso, tendrías que matarme a mí también —dijo Saber empezando a gemir sin reservas y aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, esperando que el otro rey también comenzará a moverse; no obstante, Archer se quedó quieto, por lo que la mujer lo miró sin esconder la duda en su expresión.

—Definitivamente eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer —declaró el hombre— en todo caso, tú eres lo único que en verdad deseo Arturia —dijo mirándola profundamente— si es por ti, sólo me queda ser la esmeralda Tena y esperar que tu deseo al grial sea ser mi esposa —La seriedad del rubio era inquietante.     

—¿Y si eso, no es lo que deseo? —preguntó dudosa.

El rubio dejó salir un gran suspiro y luego le sonrió.

—Si no es, supongo que aún tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerte cambiar de opinión —declaró y comenzó a embestirla de manera rápida y profunda tomándola por sorpresa. 

Los dos servants transformaron la fría noche en un momento de calidez mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo y el silencio del lugar era reemplazado por pequeños gritos, sensuales gemidos, fuertes jadeos y los verdaderos nombres de cada uno dichos en voz alta, llamándose con necesidad, deseo y confianza.

 

 

.....................................

 

 

—Bien Saber, ya es hora de irnos —dijo el rey de Uruk de muy buen humor mientras esperaba sentado en la cama a que la rubia terminara de vestirse— no queremos levantar sospechas ¿Verdad? —preguntó sonriente mientras la servant se hacía el nudo de la corbata. **  
**

Una vez lista, la rubia se acercó a él con los collares y demás accesorios con los que la había adornado al iniciar su encuentro.

—Te devuelvo tus joyas —dijo tendiéndoselas al rubio quien, antes de tomarlas las observó un momento.

—¿Quieres conservar alguna? —Le ofreció; no obstante, la mujer movió la cabeza en negación.

—Son muy hermosas, pero... —De pronto sus ojos se desviaron hacia las muñecas del Rey de Héroes, quien siguió su mirada y comprendió lo que la joven rey quería.

Con calma guardó las joyas decoradas con rubíes dentro de su portal y luego se quitó los brazaletes y el collar de oro para ofrecérselos al Rey de los Caballeros.

—Tómalos —dijo con voz firme.

Sin embargo, la mujer se sintió dudosa y miró al otro rey con un gesto preocupado.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó— No pienso devolvértelos —dijo aclarando sus intenciones, a lo que Archer bufó levemente irritado. 

—No hagas preguntas tontas —espetó y puso las joyas en las manos de la mujer— tómalas como mi regalo de bodas adelantado —dijo sintiéndose satisfecho al ver que ella había tomado los objetos y no mostraba intenciones de devolvérselos.

No obstante, se sorprendió al ver que la rubia invocaba algo en su mano libre. Poco a poco una corona dorada fue apareciendo, su diseño era sencillo pero elegante y fino, «Un objeto en verdad digno de un rey», pensó el archer dorado.

 —Tómala —indicó la mujer, a lo que el rubio alzó una ceja mirando el objeto con algo de confusión; él sabía lo que esa corona significaba para el Rey de los Caballeros. 

—Pero —Intentó replicar, a lo que Saber le sonrió sin dejar de ofrecerle aquel objeto.

—Me gustan las cosas justas Archer, he recibido algo valioso de ti —dijo alzando un poco la mano en la que sostenía las joyas del rey dorado— así que, ahora yo te doy algo mio de igual valor.

Después de escuchar sus palabras, el hombre tomó con delicadeza la pieza dorada y la inspeccionó un poco sin encontrar imperfección alguna en la corona del rey de Britannia.

—Promete que la cuidaras —pidió la mujer en tono apacible y por respuesta, el rubio asintió con la cabeza ocultando por completo la emoción que lo invadía en ese momento.

Saber suspiró relajada, sabía que Gilgamesh apreciaba los tesoros que consideraba extraordinariamente raros o valiosos, por eso confiaba en que cuidaría bien de su preciada corona; el único símbolo de su realeza. 

—Vámonos —sugirió la mujer— si las cosas se mantienen tranquilas como hasta ahora, nos veremos en dos días, misma hora, mismo lugar ¿Esta bien? —pidió la confirmación de Archer quien asintió complacido.  

Saber se giró para emprender la partida, pero entonces el rubio tomó su muñeca jalándola hacia él, atrapándola entre sus brazos. Inmediatamente la servant buscó la mirada de Gilgamesh pidiendo una explicación, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron sintió algo cálido en su pecho y al mismo tiempo una opresión.

No mentiría diciendo que le molestaba el Rey del Héroes, a decir verdad, era feliz estando entre sus brazos, compartiendo el lecho, o simplemente disfrutando su presencia; sin embargo, no podría evadir la realidad por siempre. Ellos eran enemigos, todo lo que estaban haciendo a escondidas de los otros servants y sus másters era indebido; bajo ese pensamiento, Arturia se preguntó si esa desdicha que sentía ahora mismo en su interior sería la misma que sintieron en su momento Lancelot y Ginebra o los príncipes hechos leyenda, Fura y Tena.

La mujer estaba centrada en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la voz de Archer.

—Te amo —dijo el hombre con gentileza y sinceridad.

De pronto la angustia de la rubia se disipó, le dedicó una sonrisa y un poco más resuelta, se permitió ser completamente honesta con él.

—Yo también.

Ambos reyes se besaron con calma, disfrutando al máximo el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de partir con sus respectivos másters. 

 

**FIN**

..................................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**EXTRA**

En la mansión Tohsaka, el Rey de héroes se materializó en uno de los amplios sofás. Su máster lo miró intrigado desde la silla de su escritorio.

—Mi rey, empezaba a preocuparme por usted, su salida de hoy ha durado más de lo acostumbrado —dijo el pelinegro con tono cordial y gesto elegante tratando de ocultar su molestia, pero el servant dorado se percató de su falsedad y sonrió con descaro. **  
**

—He encontrado un pequeño y hermoso jardín totalmente digno de presencia y mis cuidados —dijo sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, en tanto, el otro hombre fingió satisfacción.

—Oh que espléndido su alteza —dijo mirando a su servant, cuando de pronto, notó algo diferente en su aspecto.

—Pero su alteza ¿y su precioso conjunto de oro? —cuestionó levemente intrigado, pues ahora que hacía memoria, nunca había visto al Rey de Héroes sin usar sus joyas de oro, a menos que llevará puesta su armadura.

Gilgamesh se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó a ver a Tokiomi.

—Pregunta tonta —Fue lo único que dijo y sin más, salió del lugar alejándose por uno de los pasillos y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos de la despreciable presencia de su máster, abrió un pequeño portal donde depositó la corona de Arturia.

—Ahora tengo algo más valioso que mis joyas de oro —dijo para él mismo. 


End file.
